1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates, in general, to vehicle brake systems and, more specifically, to indicators which provide an indication of the application of a vehicle's brakes.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Traffic fatalities and injuries during the past years have reached record numbers. In an attempt to reduce such fatalities and injuries, many safety features, such as seat belts and other safety items have been added to vehicles. However, more are needed as the number of vehicle related fatalities and injuries continues to increase.
Other types of safety systems which have been proposed for use on vehicles include light or indicator systems which provide an indication that the vehicle brakes are being applied, how much pressure is being exerted on the brake pedal or the rate of acceleration/decelaration of the vehicle. Such indicators are mounted on the rear of the vehicle in conjunction with the standard rear brake lights to warn following vehicles that the brakes of the vehicle in front are being applied and how hard the brakes are being applied. Separator indicator lights or the vehicle's turn signals have also been incorporated into such brake warning systems. However, such brake indicators are viewable only to a motorist behind a vehicle having such an indicator system.
One area which has not been addressed by such previously devised braking indicator systems is providing an indication to oncoming vehicles or pedestrians of the intention of the driver of a vehicle as to whether the driver is slowing down, coasting or maintaining the same speed. This is important at intersections when the driver of one vehicle is waiting for oncoming traffic to clear the intersection before making a turn. Often times, such a driver is unsure whether an oncoming vehicle is accelerating, applying brakes or merely coasting prior to braking to a stop or continuing through the intersection.
The need for such a front mounted braking indicator is also necessary for the driver of a vehicle stopped at a traffic light or on a road to enable the driver to determine if a vehicle approaching from the rear in the same lane is aware that his vehicle is standing still.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a vehicle braking indicator which overcomes the above-listed problems. It would also be desirable to provide a vehicle braking indicator which provides an indication to oncoming vehicles or pedestrians when the driver of a particular vehicle is applying the vehicle's brakes. It would also be desirable to provide a vehicle braking indicator which indicates the relative pressure being applied to the brakes. Finally, it would be desirable to provide a vehicle braking indicator having the above-listed features which can be easily and inexpensively incorporated into existing vehicles without extensive modifications to such vehicles.